un condenado te amo
by Stellar BS
Summary: indecisión que daña a los que se ama, remedio, solo el tiempo


Declaración: ni gundam wing ni la canción me pertenecen, no tengo interés en tenerlas tampoco (gundam wing tal vez, solo tal vez, pero la canción, no, porque no me gusta) ok (cada vez me aburre más hacer esta declaración, creo que es estúpido, porque nadie las lee, o por lo menos yo no lo hago, me lo salto, insisto es estúpido, los respectivos dueños jamás leerán esto y ¡ah! No se me da la gana seguir argumentando, pero eso era)

Un condenado te amo

No podía conciliar el sueño, otra noche en vela, ya no recordaba cuantas llevaba así, no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar ella, olvidaba cuantas cervezas consumió en su nombre y cuantas lágrimas había derramado, llevaba días de encierro, se sentía débil, mareado, debía reconocer que no estaba bien, pero su orgullo no le permitía decirlo abiertamente, eso era solo para él, su secreto, su enigma, su misterio, esos malditos misterios de su alma que a veces ni él entendía, sus manos sudaban y más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos de manera espontánea, sus labios articularon sin querer el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto lo hacía sufrir ahora.

-Relena…- su voz débil y quebrada la hacía ahora irreconocible para aquellos que lo escucharon cuando era un adolescente, de ese él ya no quedaba nada, ahora todo se podía resumir a un joven herido, que se enamoró y no pudo reconocerlo a tiempo, en sus ojos se distinguía dolor, cuando enfocaron la fotografía que aparecía en el diario de hace algunos días atrás, era ella, que linda se veía, que tortura verla así.

_Perdóname,  
Si yo tengo que llamarte algunas veces porque estoy sufriendo  
Si te siento tan presente cada noche en que yo estoy despierto  
Si he dejado así tú foto junto al lecho del primero ya  
Si releo tu mensaje en el que dices que ya no eres mía_

Nuevamente revivía ese momento, en el que todo acabó, recordaba todo claramente, analizaba cada frase, cada gesto y nuevamente su corazón se oprimía, ese día ella llegó a oficina más temprano que de costumbre y según supo después de boca de Chris, su asistente, estaba muy triste, tal vez fue mal momento para que la visitara, pero eso no tenía como saberlo, al llegar intentó besarla, pero ella lo rechazó, ante ese gesto él solo se desconcertó, pero ella estaba decidida a terminar con aquello que la torturaba, que la estaba matando: esa relación, si es que así podía llamarse, en que solo ella expresaba lo que sentía, porque él parecía jugar con ella de la manera más cruel, comenzó a recriminarle su indecisión, su voz antes suave ahora mostraba furia, no, no era furia, era dolor, si dolor, dolor que le provocaba él con su indiferencia, con su frialdad, seguro que la chica se sentía utilizada, claro él la llamaba solo cuando sentía necesidad de estar con ella, a veces olvidaba decirle lo importante que era para él, es más haciendo memoria nunca se lo dijo, esa sería la razón entonces, no encontraba otra y esa maldita foto, no hacía más que torturarlo y más viendo que no estaba sola, un joven estaba a su lado, maldito engreído, pero no, el muchacho no tenía la culpa, solo él era el culpable, nuevamente tomó la botella y bebió su interior, quemándose con su contenido, pero ya ni eso sentía. __

Perdóname  
Si no he sido siempre como tu querías nunca fui perfecto  
Si no te he felicitado por el día de tu cumpleaños  
Si no estoy indiferente al ver que otro ocupa el puesto mío  
Si no alcanzo por lo menos a pensar en cuanto es culpa mía  


Así pasaban las horas, entre impotencia e ira, se culpaba una y otra vez, sus recuerdos, vil martirio, aquellos momentos juntos, largas horas en que compartían todo, o ella así lo hacía, pero él, que miserable se sentía, jamás lo hizo, se limitaba solo a besarla y poseerla cuando le era posible, nunca algo más, simplemente era un idiota indeciso ¿dijo alguna vez que la amaba? No, entonces no podía culparla de cansarse de él ¿sería entones este un adiós definitivo? Esperaba que no, pero no podía forzar las cosas.

_  
Porque ahora que lo pienso  
No te he dicho yo jamás  
Un condenado te amo  
Que ahora tengo que gritar _

_Ya no me queda tiempo  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás  
_

Su habitación ahora lo asfixia, además todo se la recordaba, algunos de los adornos que poseía fueron puestos por ella, para que tomara, según le dijo, un ligero toque femenino, él solo se limitó a reír ante eso, pensando en que si en su departamento ella disponía así del orden, una casa juntos sería totalmente rosa, esa idea no le gustó, pero cuando lo meditó bien vivir juntos la parecía un sueño, ingenuo, mil veces ingenuo, nadie podría tener tanta paciencia, ya no podía esperar nada de nadie, es que nadie le importaba, solo ella, rompió en llanto nuevamente, recordaba como todo comenzó, esa tarde en la playa, nunca pensó en que esa chiquilla a la qua amenazó de muerte terminaría matándolo con su solo adiós, aunque ahora no sabía que era mejor, si morir de una buena vez o esta larga agonía.

_  
Perdóname  
Si recuerdo cuando nos imaginábamos en nuestra casa  
Si me veo que me esperas aun despierta y no me dices nada  
Si te siento todavía eres solo como un viejo frió  
Si me vuelve el pensamiento aquella fecha en que te conocí  
_

Miró su cama, pensaba acostarse, pero se detuvo de golpe, esa cama ¿por qué cada lugar de su casa tenía que recordarle los momentos que vivió junto a ella? Y más ese, ahí estuvieron juntos muchas veces, eso era lo que más lo confundía ¿por qué decidió dejarlo cuando estaba claro que lo amaba? Él había sido el primero y además él tampoco había estado con otra antes que ella, jamás la engaño, no le había mentido tampoco, sabía todo sobre él, incluso detalles ocultos de su vida, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir, pero escuchó una voz familiar.

-Heero, amigo, abre soy yo, Duo, vamos, sé que estas ahí- dudó en hacerlo, pero el trenzado era su mejor amigo, si estaba ahí era porque se preocupaba por él y eso no debía cuestionarlo, además poco le importaba ya que lo viera llorar, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, no se esperó que a modo de saludo el 02 lo abrazara, era su forma de demostrarle que lo entendía y que lo apoyaba, -amigo, no sé si deba decirte esto yo, pero es que verte así me duele- le dijo en cuanto lo soltó y entró a su departamento.

-¿qué pasa?- realmente la respuesta no le interesaba, es que todo en ese momento le daba vueltas, su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en ella, a ese paso iba enloquecer, estaba seguro que eso pasaría. __

Porque ahora que lo pienso  
No te he dicho yo jamás  
Un condenado te amo  
Que ahora tengo que gritar 

_Ya no me queda tiempo  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás_

-amigo, Hilde habló con Relena hoy en la tarde, no sabes lo mal que está ella, no para de llorar y…-

-no es cierto- lo interrumpió –ella está mejor ahora- agachó la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos querían soltar lágrimas otra vez.

-no, no es cierto esta sufriendo, lo que pasa es que no quiere que lo sepas, ella no esta saliendo con nadie, créeme, la razón es otra…- el piloto del Deathside se silenció de golpe.

-¿cuál?- se apresuró a preguntar el soldado perfecto.

-no me corresponde decírtelo, pregúntale a ella-

-no creo que quiera verme…-

-dile lo que sientes, tal vez sea lo único que ella espera- los ojos azul cobalto de Heero brillaron otra vez, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_  
Porque ahora que lo pienso  
No te he dicho yo jamás  
Un condenado te amo  
Que ahora tengo que gritar  
Ya no me queda tiempo  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás  
_

Salió dejando a Duo en su departamento, no le importaba nada más que ella, sus pasos eran torpes y la luz de los faroles le molestaba, parecía haber olvidado lo que era el color, no se detuvo a mirar a las personas que pasaban a su lado, en su mente solo una pregunta ¿esto es amor? La respuesta era obvia, pero para él no era tan sencillo, claro que no, de serlo así esto se hubiese evitado, esto jamás hubiese pasado.

Miró la mansión, nunca pensó tener que entrar de ese modo, aunque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, saltó la reja, algo tan básico no podía detenerlo, los perros fácil tramite, él los conocía muy bien, desde cachorros jugaban juntos como modo de entrenamiento y las cámaras de seguridad y sensores eran altamente vulnerables, pero algo lo detuvo bruscamente, esa habitación, a la que tantas veces tuvo acceso libre era ahora mirada desde afuera, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando la vio, vestía solo una camisa de dormir, muy ligera, su cabello castaño lacio caía delicadamente por su espalda, escuchó de ella un sollozo, nadie se merecía hacerla llorar, quería abrazarla, consolarla, estar con ella, pero no, no era buen momento, solo se limitó a contemplarla, contuvo el aliento cuando las manos de la chica se dirigieron a su vientre, eso significaba que ella… no, eso no era posible, o sí, pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Su mirada se dulcificó, sus ojos brillaron, avanzó con decisión, tal vez ese era el motivo…

_  
Si acaso estas pensando estuve equivocado  
Echa entonces a la llama tu orgullo y vente junto a mi  
Pues me bastará una vez para decirte como te he extrañado  
Porque el amor es más fuerte que aquel te amo condenado  
Un condenado te amo_

-perdóname- dijo de manera débil.

-¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la muchacha.

-perdóname- repitió ignorando la pregunta.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- respondió

-pero yo…-

-no importa, esta bien así- lo interrumpió

-no, esto no esta bien-

-si, si lo está, nos merecemos un tiempo…- hizo una pausa, suspiró y alzó la vista –mi hijo se lo merece-

-nuestro hijo- corrigió el soldado.

-si, no voy a negarte ese derecho, pero solo será eso, seremos sus padres, pero nada más- sentenció firmemente la ex reina del mundo.

-entiendo… no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo- el chico apretó los puños contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas otra vez.

-sabes lo que siento por ti, pero necesito estar sola por un tiempo, meditar, pensar… tratar de ordenar mis ideas-

-no puedo dejarte sola, no quiero…permíteme estar contigo -se acercó temblando, sus manos torpemente se dirigieron hasta su vientre, hasta acariciarlo, sonrió, un bebé, un niño, su hijo, esa sola personita transformaría su mundo.

-ahora soy yo quien te pide perdón, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me pides…- dijo ella llorando, él la rodeo con sus brazos, sintió profundos deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo.

Permanecieron abrazados un tiempo, Luego él la recostó sobre la cama, disponía a marcharse, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

_  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás  
Y aunque sé que en el fondo me amas nunca volverás_

-espera, no te vallas, quédate aquí esta noche- dijo Relena.

Se recostó a su lado, besó su frente, ella solo le pedía tiempo y él podía esperar, además ahora su hijo los mantendría unidos, si mantenía en silencio sus sentimientos ahora no era por orgullo, sino por respeto a la decisión de la chica, se lo diría, pero ahora no era el momento.

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::

Bien, bien lo reconozco esto es lejos lo más meloso que he escrito, o no, creo que tengo otro más meloso, con iniciativa toque fondo, pero es que ya no me queda inspiración… ¡que triste! Incluso estoy viendo gundam wing otra vez para no salirme de contexto, pero no puedo, me salgo igual… bueno es lo que me tocó…


End file.
